peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sucking At Super Mario 64 - Part 12 (BOWSER N' STUFF)
PBG attempts to speed run through this episode of Sucking At, and goes to fight Bowser. Synopsis PBG returns and goes to Whomp's Fortress, as he has been watching a speed runner play this game with one hand. PBG felt insufficient watching it. PBG tries to wall jump up to a star. He has never got the star that way before. He jumps back in, and fails to climb the tree, and is forced to talk to the owl. He gets the cannon prepared, and shoots himself into the edge of the wall. PBG likes this star because it is so cryptic. He gets back into the cannon after he hits it, and shoots himself into the star. PBG is very confused by this weird star. Pbg accidentally falls into Hazy Maze Cave, and has to exit. He talks to a Toad. Toad gives Mario a star. He now has 30 stars, and can head to Bowser. PBG keeps pressing the wrong buttons, and can't backflip. He heads into the Bowser door. He heads into Dire Dire Docks. This level is very different from what PBG remembers from the 64 version. He heads to the submarine area underwater, and doesn't know what he is talking about. PBG criticizes the purpose of the sub, and gets stuck on the back of the submarine, and struggles to get off. He almost gets hit by a bullet bill, and thought that that was the how he was supposed to go into. He is confused when he sees the star. He realizes that he was thinking of a different star. He heads into Bowser's course, and dies very quickly when he thought he could land on the railing. He tries again, and decides to ignore the extra life. He likes to run as fast as he can run through the Bowser courses. He gets thrown a long way and is impressed by a bully. His recording starts to glitch, and as he tries to fix it, but he lands in the lava, and is killed! PBG's computer went to sleep, screwing up the recording, and causing him to die. He decides to get the extra life this time, and is killed almost straight away by falling into the lava. PBG doesn't like the controller that he has to use to play this, and thinks that this is playing a role in his sucking. He dies again. PBG gets picked on by some Goombas. He wants to emulate what he saw on the speedrunner's stream, and decides that it isn't a good idea. PBG gets a lot longer way through the level, and is hit into the lava by another bully. He gets excited when he sees a red coin and several regular coins. He then makes several mistakes, gets himself into the lava and dies once more! PBG is throwing a hissy fit. He speeds through the footage as he doesn't talk and plays perfectly. He thinks he should just stop talking. He makes it to the end of the level, and makes it to Bowser. PBG forgot about Bowser jumping on the stage, and PBG runs into Bowser. PBG tries to grab Bowser, and runs into him again. He continues to miss throwing Bowser into the spike. Eventually he does, and PBG wins. PBG gets the key. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario 64 Category:Videos